NoyAsahi - Starting summer !
by Aeryn58
Summary: A la fin de l'entraînement, Nishinoya et Asahi décident de rentrer ensemble. C'est le début de l'été, mais une averse se prépare. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver, sur le chemin ? Découvrez-le en lisant ce petit OS


_Bonjouuuur ~ On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS, cette fois un Nishinoya x Asahi, sur le thème de la pluie, proposé par Nymouria :D !_

 _Bonne lecture_.

\- Noya-san ?

Le géant me surprend par derrière. Il pose sa grande main sur ma frêle épaule, et vu que je ne m'y attendais pas, je sursaute. Je me prends alors le petit doigt de pied contre le bas des casiers et pousse un cri. Asahi se recule d'un ou deux mètres, les bras en l'air. Je me retourne, gêné, donc sûrement tout rouge –mes joues me brûlent légèrement-, et lui souris.

\- A-aah, désolé, Asahi-san, je t'avais pas vu !

Et je pars dans un fou rire, relâchant la pression de l'entraînement. Son rire grave, de sa voix douce et rauque, se mêle au mien, et l'ambiance se détend. Nous sommes seuls dans les vestiaires, il est vendredi, et il est largement l'heure de partir. Nous avons traînés, enfin, surtout à cause de moi, car le grand voulait encore s'entraîner au service smashé. De plus, cela ne semble pas déranger Kageyama et Shoyou, qui joue encore dans le gymnase, sans faire attention au bruit qu'ils peuvent faire : j'entends les balles taper sur le parquet. Aaaah, ça me donne envie de les réceptionner en Rolling Thundeeeeeer… Enfin je me détends, la douleur de mon orteil parti, et tente un regard sur le champion de l'équipe. Il m'observe bizarrement, un sourire gêné lui fendant le visage, une main derrière la tête, les sourcils vers le haut. Après quelques instants, il me remarque. Il s'approche de moi, doucement, de ses grands pas silencieux de géant, mais en contre-jour, je ne peux pas voir correctement son visage. Je sens soudain ses bras se refermer sur moi, et sa chaleur qui m'envahit de toutes parts. Je reste immobile, ne sachant quoi faire. Il me serre avec ses grands membres, et frotte son menton légèrement barbu contre mon cou. Je ferme alors les yeux très forts, pour me concentrer sur autre chose que mon cœur battant la chamade. L'étreinte ne dure que deux minutes tout au plus, car Asahi finit par me lâcher. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, tout raplatis avec la douche, et je secoue la tête automatiquement. Il rigole et me dépose finalement un vif bisou sur le front, puis part prendre son sac, à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Je reste sur place à trépigner sans rien faire de plus, en l'attendant. Comme tous les vendredis, nous allions rentrer ensemble. Chez qui, par contre, c'est la surprise.

Lorsque nous sortons enfin de l'établissement scolaire, je soupire bruyamment et saute un bon coup en l'air pour détendre mes muscles. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, le volley ! Je chantonne aux côtés de mon ami, content de cette agréable journée. Nous sommes en été, et le ciel bleu nuit n'est pas encore tout à fait installé, dominé par la lumière orangé teintant les nuages d'un joli dégradé. Je sens un vent chaud caresser mon visage. Je m'arrête et regarde le grand, avec un regard déterminé et convaincant, je l'espère.

\- Asahi-saaan ! Tu trouves pas qu'il fait trop chaud ? Et si on s'arrêtait prendre une glace ?!

Je le fixe intensément, bondissant sur place, prêt à recevoir sa réponse.

\- Bien sûr !

Son sourire me fait quelques palpitations, et je décide de prendre sa main. Je l'empoigne vivement et lie nos doigts, l'obligeant à ne pas me lâcher. Je regarde son visage, et le découvre tout rouge et désemparé, et ses gros bras musclés par ses nombreux smashs du jour, tremblant. Je me retiens de rire et nous arrivons vite à une petite épicerie, ou nous achetons deux glaces au soda, mes préférés, ainsi que du yop à la fraise, la boisson favorite d'Asahi. Le packaging « sakura » plaît encore plus à ce dernier, qui semble de meilleur humeur encore après l'avoir acheté.

Nous marchons un peu plus vite, moi avec les bâtons de glace, vide, dans ma bouche, et Asahi, baillant, le sac en plastique contenant son pêché mignon. Cependant, l'atmosphère s'est compactée, et la chaleur du soir devient étouffante. Des nuages sombres prennent la place des doux orangés de tout à l'heure. Une pluie torride se prépare, probablement comme la soirée que nous allons passer –rire-. Soudain, je sens quelques gouttes tomber sur mon nez. Je ris au contact froid de cette petite pluie, mais elle dégénère très vite. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de mon appartement, alors nous commençons à courir, mais le géant ne tient pas le rythme, épuisé par la chaleur et l'entraînement.

\- Dépêche-toi, Asahi-san ! Tu vas attraper froid !

\- La pluie est tiède…

\- Allez !

Je serre plus fort sa main, et pique un sprint de folie jusqu'au bout de la rue, puis m'arrête à l'arrêt de bus à quelques mètres de mon habitation. Je souffle un grand coup et suis prêt à repartir, mais mon ami est KO et se tient sur moi. J'ai les épaules qui s'affaissent et le laisse se reposer quelques minutes, appréciant sa simple présence. Il pose ses grandes mains sur mes hanches, m'électrise, et je me retourne. Je le regarde quelques secondes, passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, sur la pointe des pieds. Je profite intensément de ce moment, et nos langues dansent au rythme de la pluie battante. A la fin de cet interminable baiser, dont j'aurai voulu profiter plus longtemps, Asahi me frotte le bas du dos dans un mouvement doux, et me regarde, désireux. Je comprends tout de suite et me détache de lui, ferme les yeux, met mes deux poings sur mes hanches et soupire. La dernière ligne droite. Lorsque je m'apprête à finir le trajet, je sens un poids sur ma tête. Je vois tout noir, et décide de prendre ce qu'il vient de me lancer. Sa veste. Je m'empêche de pousser un bruit d'attendrissement, et le regarde plutôt.

\- Merci !

Nous finissons le chemin tranquillement, pour arriver à la porte de mon appartement. J'ouvre rapidement la serrure, et nous nous dépêchons d'entrer. Je l'invite à se déshabiller, et à se poser dans le salon. C'est petit mais plutôt confortable, et je décide de nous servir du yop à la fraise. Je me jette sur le canapé et envoie malencontreusement quelques gouttes du liquide sucrée sur le visage d'Asahi. Pleins d'idées me passent par la tête, et je m'approche doucement de lui. Il tremble et ne sait pas quoi faire, c'est adorable. Je me retiens alors de rire et lèche ses joues, jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, et l'embrasse fougueusement, l'allongeant sur mon petit sofa beige, dans un coin de mon petit salon, dans mon petit appartement, à peine insonorisé, le son de la pluie envahissant donc la pièce.


End file.
